


Woven Bonds

by Inwiste



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caring Thranduil, Good Parent Thranduil, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste
Summary: The Elrondions come to stay in Mirkwood for the autumn and winter, but the elves quickly encounter trouble in the form of an injured Legolas.This fic was previously posted, but I decided to reformat it.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for OC's. All characters belong to Tolkien. 
> 
> For additional info, I think it would be about the beginning of autumn in this, so about September, maybe late August. Yes, I know that August doesn't really count as autumn but for the purpose of this story, Mirkwood has shorter summers and longer winters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for OC's. All characters belong to Tolkien.
> 
> For additional info, I think it would be about the beginning of autumn in this, so about September, maybe late August. Yes, I know that August doesn't really count as autumn but for the purpose of this story, Mirkwood has shorter summers and longer winters.

The ride through Mirkwood was long but beautiful. The Elven Path was lined with flowers and autumn leaves with the sunlight shining through the shifting colors of the trees. It was a special occasion, as Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Estel traveled to Mirkwood to spend autumn and winter there. Estel had not yet been to Mirkwood or Lothlorien and had greatly desired to travel there and see Legolas’ homeland. Their company had been met with escorts at the border of the forest and they now traveled to the stronghold. They were close by, having traveled for more than a day through the forest.

Estel drank in the sights around him, nature was so beautiful yet so foreign compared to the Valley of Imladris. When the stronghold came into view he gasped. A fortress carved out of stone, it was elegant and ethereal, like nothing Estel had ever seen. The Elvenking and several elves waited in the courtyard for them, but Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Estel felt slightly dismayed, but he brushed it off. It had been several years since Legolas had visited Imladris, as he was quite preoccupied with his duties as both a captain of the guard and a prince. He was quite excited to see his friend and show how much he had progressed in his training since Legolas had last seen him. 

They rode into the courtyard and dismounted quickly, Lord Elrond and Glorfindel greeting the Elvenking while the rest of the Elrondions and the guard waited. He could hear faint voices and laughter from his father and Glorfindel as he conversed with the king, but his ears were not as sharp as his elven kin, so he was unable to discern their words. After several minutes, Elrond and Glorfindel turned around and gestured to them. 

“Thranduil, you know my children. We offer our thanks for letting us stay here and spend the autumn and winter with you. It will be a wonderful visit.” Thranduil smiled at this and waved a hand in slight dismissal. “Of course Mellon nin. You and your family will always be welcome in Eryn Galen. Legolas should be back in several hours. He has been out with his patrol for the last week doing last checks of the forest before the winter. He will be overjoyed to see that you have arrived early.” After he finished the Elvenking strolled through the courtyard and stopped in front of the twins, Arwen, and Estel. After conversing briefly with the twins and Arwen, he stopped in front of Estel and kneeled down, a humorous smile tugging at the corners of his usually stern face. 

“Estel, you have grown so much since I last saw you. You look as if you have become a fine warrior in our absence.” Estel laughed and hugged the Elvenking. Thranduil greatly enjoyed teasing Estel and the other Elrondions. Like everyone else, within the first day of meeting Estel, he was already greatly attached to the young boy and was quite charmed by him. 

“Thank you King Thranduil, I have trained a great deal since you last visited Imladris. You and Legolas will find that my skills have greatly improved since the last time you saw me train.” Thranduil shook his head and smiled once more. “You need not call me King, Estel. Thranduil will suffice. I am positive that you have improved greatly. You have an excellent teacher, and Lord Elrond.” Glorfindel laughed at the Elvenking’s remark while Elrond made an indignant face. The twins and Arwen found it difficult to keep a straight face after seeing the petulant look on their father’s face and the smirk of the Elvenking. 

Standing once again, the Elvenking brushed off his robes and spoke briefly to Galion, who nodded and stepped inside. “You have had a long journey, let us go inside and bring you to your chambers. We will have a feast to honor your arrival tonight. Legolas should be back by then. Bronweben will lead your warriors to their quarters. Galion will bring your family and Glorfindel to their chambers. Let us go.” 

They followed the Elvenking into the stronghold and Galion led them to their chambers, giving them time to rest and clean up before the feast tonight, promising to return for them when it came close to time. 

Estel marveled at his chambers: the intricate art and carvings on the walls, the plants decorating the room, and the beautiful view of the forest and the river from his window. Undressing and changing into simple robes, he laid down on the divan next to the couch and let sleep overtake him. 

_____________________________

Estel woke up several hours later to a commotion in the courtyard, the sound of horse hoof beats echoing through the halls. Assuming that Legolas had arrived, he rose out of bed and dressed quickly and ran to greet his friend. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen joined him on his way out of the halls, also eager to see Legolas as it had been many years for them as well. 

They walked out into the courtyard, making their way over to the Elvenking, their ada, and Lord Glorfindel. After they exchanged pleasantries, they learned that one of the patrol members had ridden ahead to alert the other elves of their arrival. Elladan, however, was slightly confused, as he spotted Galdis, the head healer conversing with the messenger.

“Ada, why is Galdis here? I mean no offense, but I am confused as to why she has her supplies with her as well.” Elrond turned his attention to his son and quickly replied. “Legolas’ patrol had a nasty encounter with an orc camp earlier today when they were heading back. Several warriors were injured so both Galdis and several other healers are here to give them further treatment when they arrive. Despite Legolas and Tauriel’s patrol being the most seasoned patrol and Celeblasdes having joined them, the camp was apparently quite large and it was a harder fight than they imagined it being. Here they are now.” 

Fifteen warriors rode into the courtyard, stopping by the entrance. All quickly dismounted. Several elves including Tauriel went to help others off of their horses and led them over to Galdis and the other healers. A mix of injuries could be seen, the worst looking like an arrow to the shoulder. 

Legolas quickly dismounted and walked to them, but they all quickly noticed that there seemed to be something wrong. Legolas’ pallor was slightly ashen, with his breathing slightly ragged and uneven. 

“My friends, it is so good to see you. I did not expect to you today, I thought you were arriving tomorrow. I hope the journey was good and uneventful. Ada, I-” Legolas was unable to finish his sentence. He staggered slightly and panted. Wincing, he clutched his side and looked at his hand with dazed fascination as it was covered in blood. His blood. His father rushed forward to grab him as his knees buckled, Elrond coming forward to examine him. As they laid him down on his cloak in the courtyard and slowly took off his armor, Thranduil gasped. Legolas’ tunic was soaked with blood. It looked like an orc scimitar or blade swiped him in one of the chinks of his armor. His armor appeared to be the reason he had not noticed and had not bled out yet. 

With a grim face, Elrond probed the wound. By some miracle, the wound was not poisoned, but Legolas was losing blood quickly. Galdis noticed the spectacle while she was treating one of the other warriors and rushed over to the Elvenking and the prince. Making quick work, she took bandages out of her pack and ordered several warriors to begin building a litter to transport Legolas with. With the help of Elrond, she cut Legolas’ tunic off and quickly bandaged the wound and applied pressure in hopes of stemming the blood. 

The litter was quickly constructed and Elrond and Galdis with the help of the warriors gingerly lifted Legolas onto it. The warriors carried the litter in while Elrond and Galdis walked alongside, scanning Legolas for other injuries. They disappeared into the halls. Thranduil was in the same position as when he caught Legolas, staring at the blood-soaked cloak on the ground in front of him. Glorfindel was the first to react, walking over to the Elvenking, helping him up. Before he rose though, Thranduil grabbed the cloak and clutched it firmly in his grasp, his knuckles quickly turning white. Glorfindel put an arm around Thranduil and led him into the halls, quickly disappearing into the stronghold.

The other warriors quickly entered the halls and headed towards the healing wing, leaving few in the courtyard. Celeblasdes made her way over to them. “What happened?” Shaking himself out of his stupor, Elladan quickly relayed Legolas’ injury and the departure of Galdis, Elrond, and the other warriors to the healing halls. 

At the mention of his injury, her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. “I knew something was off with him, but I was so distracted by the other warriors and the orcs that I did not have a chance to ask him what was wrong.” She looked at the frightened faces of Estel and Arwen, and the worried faces of Elladan and Elrohir. “Let’s go inside. You need to rest. Come with me.” Beckoning them to follow her, they walked through the entrance of the halls, the doors swinging shut behind them.   
___________________________

The Halls of Healing was comprised of several areas. The general area was lined with beds on both sides for minor injuries and ailments. At the back of the area, there were several doors leading to herb and bandage storages, and several others leading to rooms for more serious injuries. Legolas occupied the last room on the right, saved for the most grievous injuries or for the royals to give them privacy. 

The room was silent, save for the soft whispers of Galdis and Elrond. Thranduil occupied a chair next to Legolas’ bedside, huddled close and gripping Legolas’ limp hand, watching his chest rise and fall. 

Elrond and Galdis worked quickly to stabilize Legolas when they reached the room, both breathing sighs of relief when the bleeding stopped and they were able to stitch his side. A quick examination determined that besides several minor scratches that were cleaned and bandaged, Legolas was free of injuries. 

Legolas had not stirred since he passed out in the courtyard. The fight and his wound sapped most of his strength, and he fell into a deep healing sleep with the help of Galdis. Now they had to wait for him to wake up. His pallor had improved slightly since he had arrived, and his breathing was no longer ragged. 

Thranduil had not spoken since Legolas arrived. He acted as if he were in a trance, his eyes constantly fixated on his son and his face severely drawn. The two healers were unable to elicit a response from the Elvenking. In one last attempt, Galdis laid her hand on his shoulder and murmured “Thranduil”. At the sound of his name and the light touch on his shoulder, he turned to face her and Elrond, his face expressionless. 

Elrond stepped forward. “My friend, Legolas will be okay. He lost a great deal of blood, but the bleeding has stopped and the wound has been stitched. He will most likely sleep for several days.” Thranduil nodded in acknowledgment. “Le Hannon, Elrond, and Galdis. If it is no trouble, I wish to be alone with my son.” The healers nodded and with one last look at Legolas and Thranduil, they left the room. 

Celeblasdes and Glorfindel had been entertaining the young Elrondions for several hours now, but none could get their minds off of the young Sinda. They were in the middle of a game of cards when Elrond and Galdis walked into the sitting room. Celeblasdes spoke first.

“How is Legolas?” Her face was expressionless, but Galdis and Elrond saw the worry in her eyes, the same worry reflected in the eyes and faces of Glorfindel and the Elrondions as well. Elrond stepped forward and took a seat next to Glorfindel, opposite of his children. “Legolas lost a great deal of blood, but he shall be okay. He is sleeping now and his father is with him. Tomorrow you may go see him, but tonight you must rest.” 

Elladan and Elrohir opened their mouths to protest but a stern look from Glorfindel kept them from speaking. 

“Lord Elrond is correct. The journey was long, and you will not be helping Legolas or yourselves by staying up worrying about him. I suggest you all retire to your chambers and try to get some sleep.” Galdis and Celeblasdes both nodded in agreement. “You will be able to see Legolas tomorrow, but he will most likely still be sleeping. For now, I second Glorfindel’s words. You should get some sleep. Please let us know if you need anything.” Galdis left the room and quietly shut the door behind herself. 

Glorfindel and Celeblasdes both stood and bid Elrond and his children goodnight, leaving them alone in the sitting room. Elrond fixed his children with a compassionate gaze.

“I am sorry you had to see Legolas injured earlier today, I imagine it was quite a fright.” Arwen and Estel slowly nodded while the twins stayed silent. Elrond continued to speak. “Legolas is a fine young warrior and he inherited his father’s stubbornness. He will be back on his feet in a couple of weeks. He is in good hands now, and neither Galdis nor I expect any complications to arise. Now, please go to bed.” Arwen and the twins bid their father goodnight and left the room. As Estel went to leave, Elrond stopped him. 

“Ion-nin, I wish to speak with you.” Heading back to the sitting area, he sat Estel down on the couch and took the seat next to him. 

“I am not talking to you because you are in trouble or because I believe you to be incapable. I am worried about you. You have not spoken a word since Legolas arrived and you retain a scared look in your eyes. What is wrong?” Estel wished to protest and say his ada was wrong, but he knew he was not. Seeing Legolas injured so gravely had deeply shaken him. For many years he thought the elf to be invincible, but this proved him wrong. No one was invincible. Not even Legolas.

Estel whispered for he could not bring himself to say the words louder. “I thought he was dead ada. I was so scared. Since I was a young child I thought of him as an invincible warrior, but even he cannot withstand injury. I know he is okay now and is healing, but I am still very worried, I cannot help it.” He tensed up briefly but quickly relaxed as his ada pulled him into a hug. 

“Ion-nin, I know how you feel. It is hard seeing those you care about so greatly injured. I am sorry you had to see this sight, but Legolas is okay now, I promise. Neither his ada nor I am above arguing with Mandos himself to keep him on Arda. He is not going anywhere anytime soon. You will be able to see him in the morning, but for now, I suggest you rest. The day has been long and stressful, and I believe you will feel slightly better in the morning. I believe I will do the same.” With that he rose off the couch and beckoned Estel to follow, bidding him goodnight and a hug when Estel reached his chambers.   
Estel pondered his Ada's words briefly as he got ready for bed but then pushed them out of his mind. He was right. Worrying about Legolas would do nothing for him, but he found it was hard to keep the young Sinda out of his mind for long. However, exhaustion quickly caught up with him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celeblasdes and Galdis are both elves from Doriath who were around Oropher's age but a bit younger and are basically Thranduil's mentors. They're also married.
> 
> Celeblasdes: Weapons Master/Commander of Armed Forces in Mirkwood. Her name means Silver-Leaf
> 
> Galdis: Head Healer in Mirkwood. Her name means She Who Shines Clear. Originally named Himeleth.


	2. Chapter 2

Night quickly turned into day, and except for the occasional murmur and sigh, Legolas remained blissfully unaware of the world around him. His father was not so fortunate.

Since asking Galdis and Elrond to leave, he had kept a silent vigil over his son’s bedside, lost in thought. He allowed Galdis in only to change his bandages and check on his condition. He had seen Legolas injured many times, as patrol was dangerous and even with Sauron banished from Dol Guldur, darkness still spread. However, none had been as bad as this. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Legolas stumble, his blood staining his torso. It was too much. Too similar to his beloved wife’s demise. Amdirchan died protecting Legolas, he could not fail to protect his son, his little leaf. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock. Composing himself slightly, he called. “Enter.” Galdis walked in, eyes set on Thranduil. He turned away. “His condition remains mostly unchanged. His pallor is better and his breathing stronger, but that is it. He sleeps still.” She nodded silently and stepped forward.

“I know of Legolas’ condition. It is you I am here to see. If you are to stay up, at least drink some tea to keep yourself invigorated. I do not want you passing out.” Without waiting for a response, she set a small pouch on the table and unraveled it, revealing several herbs. She walked out and came back in brandishing a kettle, setting it on a cloth on the table. She made quick work of the tea and handed it to Thranduil. 

At the look she gave him any thought of protesting vanished and he drank the tea, silently thanking her for the consideration. He finished it quickly and set it beside him on the other table and resumed watching his son. 

After a few moments, Galdis’s calm voice broke the silence. “For a moment I thought I saw her in Legolas’ place.” Thranduil turned to face her, sorrow clenching his heart, ready to speak, but stopped at the sight of Galdis’ face. He had forgotten. 

She gazed upon his son with eyes full of sorrow, clearly reliving the past. Galdis was one of his wife’s closest friends and her mentor. She taught Amdirchan everything she knew about healing, and of love. Amdirchan’s parents had died when she was young and Galdis was like a mother to her. No one besides Thranduil had been hit harder by his wife’s death than her. 

“He reminds me so much of her. His intelligence and grace, but also his untamed spirit. He brings light to these woods and to this kingdom that I never dreamed of seeing. Time is unkind, almost always leaving only memories in the wake of sorrow. It was more giving this time.” With one final look, she blinked the sorrowful look away and turned to face Thranduil, a different look on her face. 

“Do not make me drag you to bed like I did when you were an elfling.” The somber mood in the room broke, Thranduil laughed. “I would not fight you, for I know I would lose. I just do not wish to leave Legolas.” 

Galdis smiled, and shook her head. “I know that, but even elvenking’s require a few hours of sleep. I will keep watch over him, do not worry. Take the other bed in the room. I will wake you if there are any changes.” Thranduil nodded, knowing this was a fight he could not win. He moved to the bed and sat on it, removing his tunic and boots, leaving a simple shirt and leggings. Before laying down on the bed, he paused.

“Thank you, Galdis.” She waved a hand in his direction and smiled. “It is a job I am happy to do, and a job I should be doing. Lord Elrond’s children wish to visit Legolas later. Elrond promised them they could see him sometime today. Do not worry, it will not be any time soon. Sleep now, penneth.”

She had not called him penneth for thousands of years, but it still warmed his heart. Giving his son one last look and prayer, he laid down on the bed and sleep quickly claimed him. 

____________________

Hours later, he awoke to sunshine streaming through the windows. He quickly sat up and donned his tunic and boots, but before he could stand, Galdis’s voice called out to him, her back still turned.

“He is okay. He has been sleeping quite peacefully. His pallor continues to improve and his breathing is quite strong.” He murmured a quick thank you, and moved towards the figure on the bed despite the healer’s words. She was right, of course. Legolas was improving quickly, the herbal paste and healing words doing quick magic. He brushed his sleeping son’s hair out of his face, slightly worried when it did not elicit the slightest response. 

“Why does he not respond to my touch?” The healer answered quickly, finally moving from her place at the table to Thranduil’s side. “He is in a deep healing sleep. The other time he has slept after injuries have been lighter due to the nature of the injuries. His body is mending itself. I expect him to wake tomorrow or the next day.”

She sniffed and wrinkled her nose slightly. “You however, should go take a bath. You could use it. I know you do not wish to leave, but you will not do your penneth any good by staying here and not taking care of yourself. Come back after you have bathed and eaten. Lord Elrond’s children wish to see Legolas, and I believe now would be perfect.”

Knowing he would lose this battle, he grudgingly agreed. He said a quick goodbye to his penneth, and after pressing a kiss to his golden hair, left the healing halls. 

Galdis sent for Galion, asking him to bring Lord Elrond and his children to the halls, as they could see Legolas now. He went quickly, bringing the children and the Elven Lord to the halls and waiting outside the room, waiting for Galdis’s permission. She beckoned Lord Elrond into the room, but shut the door after him and looked at the elves before her. 

She sighed and began. “I know you are eager to see the young prince, but I want you to be careful and to know what to expect. He is in a deep healing sleep and will be unresponsive for the most part. While he is greatly improved from when you saw him yesterday, he is still quite pale and is still weak. However, I am positive that he will make a full recovery.” 

The elves before her nodded with wide eyes, clearly anxious to see their friend. Deciding they could not wait any longer, she opened the door and let them in. 

___________________________

It took a lot of self-restraint and a stern gaze from their father to prevent them from dashing to Legolas’ bedside. The young elves slowly walked to their sleeping friend’s bedside, looking at him with relief, as he looked much better than when they had seen him last. 

They all took stood by his bedside, watching the slight rise and fall of the young Sinda’s chest for some time before Elladan turned to face his father and Galdis. “Ada, Galdis, when do you think he will wake up?” Galdis looked at the young prince on the bed and back at Elladan. “I believe he will awaken late tonight or the next day. He has regained much of his strength that he lost, but he is still quite weak.” She replied. 

Elladan nodded in understanding and looked back at the young prince, a concerned look on his face. The other Elrondions looked quite worried as well, but none as worried as Estel. 

He had not spoken a word since entering the healing halls and looked nearly as pale as Legolas did. Worry was evident in his eyes. Sensing his melancholy mood, Arwen wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in closer. He leaned into his sister, feeling some comfort from her embrace but he was still filled with concern for the young prince. The memory of Legolas collapsing was ever-present in his mind and Estel found himself irrationally afraid for him. Despite knowing Legolas was recovering and would awaken soon, Estel was still afraid to take his eyes off of the prince, fearing that if he did, Legolas would be gone. 

Arwen, sensing his inner turmoil, pulled him into a hug and whispered elvish of old in his ear. Finding some respite in her healing words, he straightened and sighed. Worrying endlessly would not help his friend heal. Only time would.   
A little while later, the Elrondions left Legolas, Galdis, and Elrond when Glorfindel came to collect them for dinner. He walked into the room, softly gazing at the young Sinda lying on the bed. Planting a kiss on the crown of his head and whispering soft words of prayer, Glorfindel led the children of Elrond to dinner. 

Elrond then turned to Galdis, one eyebrow raised. “Have you eaten today? You have not left the room since entering this morning. You should get food.” She waved him off with her hand. “I ate earlier. I will order plates for both of us and for Thranduil, for I feel he will be back soon. Check on Legolas. Please see if he is any closer to awakening.” With that, she left the room. 

After asking Bronweben to bring food for them, she went back to the halls and quickly ran into Thranduil. He looked much better, having bathed and eaten. “Before you ask, not much has changed. I ordered food for us and Elrond. He is with Legolas now. Come.” They walked through the door to see Elrond leaned over Legolas with his eyes closed, concentrating. He opened them as they walked in. Thranduil spoke first.

“How is he?” Elrond smiled. He felt great relief at the sight of his friend. He looked much better than earlier. “I believe he will wake up soon. Time will tell.” Thranduil took a seat next to Elrond and grasped his son’s hand, scrutinizing his appearance. Satisfied with what he saw, he smiled slightly and pulled a book out of his long robes. Periodically glancing at his son, he began to read.   
_____________________________

The sun was beginning to set when Legolas finally stirred. The three elves immediately focused their attention on the young prince. Elrond prepared tea while Galdis checked the young elf. He responded to her touch, groaning slightly. His father stood and leaned closer, “Legolas, ion-nin?” Legolas turned towards his father at the sound of his voice, slowly opening his eyes, blinking away the bleariness.

Blurry shapes turned into furniture and figures, the most notable being his ada in front of him. Thranduil could not help the smile that grew on his face at the sight of his son’s blue eyes staring at him. He murmured, “ada?” Thranduil nodded, taking a seat next to Legolas on the bed. 

“It is me, tithen las. You must sit up.” Legolas groaned again, struggling to get into a sitting position. Taking quick action, his father sat down on the bed and propped Legolas up into a sitting position against his chest. He quickly drank the tea given to him by Elrond and was examined by Galdis once more. Finding his mind much clearer than when he first woke up, Legolas asked. “Ada, what happened? I remember getting off of Tinnuroch and then blackness.”

Sighing deeply, Thranduil composed himself and began recounting yesterday’s events for his son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas gets a bit restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update earlier, but I've been quite busy with finals, so my apologies. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters besides OC's belong to me. All belong to Tolkien.

The days passed quickly as Legolas regained more of his strength and was able to get out of bed and move around for short periods of time. He was frustrated by the fact that he had to stay indoors, but he had finally been allowed to return to his own chambers, and the twins, Arwen, Estel, and Tauriel often kept him company. One night while they were playing cards, Legolas kept looking to the balcony, longing to be outside. Arwen quickly noticed, and commented.

“You look as if you’re getting ready to jump off the balcony to get out of the palace.” At the sound of her voice, Legolas quickly turned towards her, a sheepish look on his face in response to her raised eyebrow. The twins and Estel chose not to comment, knowing better than to cross their sister. Legolas replied. “I can’t help it. It’s been over two weeks since I’ve been outside”. 

“Yeah, his inner chipmunk can’t handle it.” Tauriel said without looking up. The twins and Estel snickered at this remark and Arwen cracked a smile. Legolas rolled his eyes at her. “If anyone has an inner chipmunk it’s you. It’s just that as much as I love the palace, it’s nice to be able to go out and hear the songs of the trees and animals and smell the fresh air. But currently, I am unable to do that. I apologize for my dour mood. I’m simply a bit restless.” He turned back to his cards. At his response, Arwen frowned. Maybe...That’s it. She had it. She put her cards down and turned to Legolas. “So why don’t we go outside then? It’s a beautiful night and we’ll be close to the fortress. I say we take a little stroll.” Legolas looked overjoyed at the thought of going outside. Elladan and Elrohir, however, looked less convinced. Elrohir spoke first. “Arwen, as much as I love the idea, I’m not in love with the idea of ada and Thranduil killing us because of this.” 

“That’s why we be sneaky. If we just take a little stroll they’ll be in and out before they notice we’re gone. I think we can be reasonably stealthy, and this would greatly improve our favorite prince’s mood.” 

They thought about it for a moment, then agreed. A cranky Legolas was not one of their favorite sights. 

Estel wanted to get out of the palace as well, so he readily agreed. Tauriel decided to go because “someone has to keep everyone alive”. They quickly put away the cards and donned coats, as it was slightly chilly outside. Tauriel suggested they leave Legolas’ quarters and walk down the passageway to the ground level and sneak out one of the windows. Legolas considered her idea to be the best, so they all agreed and started their mission.

Only to be quickly thwarted. They opened the door, and on the other side were Celeblasdes and Glorfindel. Celeblasdes smirked and held out her hand while Glorfindel groaned. “Told you they would try to sneak out. Pay up.” After grumbling for a minute or two about sneaky Sindarin elves, he produced a small bag of coins and put it in her hand. He then turned his attention back to the group of elves. 

“Given your attire, I’m assuming this isn’t a simple trip to the kitchens.” Arwen shifted a bit, but then spoke up. “Glorfindel, we just wanted to go outside.”

“I understand that Arwen, but the woods are dangerous at night and I’m not sure this is the best idea. I think Thranduil is the best person to ask on this one. What do you think Celeblasdes?”

“Glorfindel is right. This is a matter for the King, not for us to decide. Let’s go.” The young elves despaired over their failed mission, but quickly followed after the two warriors. They weren’t enthusiastic about facing Thranduil, but they knew it had to be done. Thranduil’s quarters were right next to his son’s, so it wasn’t a far walk. Celeblasdes raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before her knuckles touched the wood. 

Thranduil and Elrond stood on the other side of the door. Thranduil looked at his embarrassed son with a slightly amused expression, and then turned to Celeblasdes. “I’m assuming they tried to sneak out and you immediately found them.”

“That is correct, my King. They wish to go outside, but Glorfindel and I thought it would be best to see what you thought.” 

Thranduil thought for a moment, then turned to the elves behind the two warriors. He affixed them with a stern gaze. “I expect you to be responsible and not get yourselves killed. Stay near the fortress, and don’t stay out too long. I will not hesitate to tie you to your bed if you injure yourself Legolas. Enjoy yourselves.” With that, he nodded to Celeblasdes and Glorfindel and he and Elrond went back into the study. 

The two warriors looked back at the elves behind them. They gestured for the group to follow them and led them to the doors. After giving them a similar talk, Celeblasdes and Glorfindel left and the group walked out into the open air after the doors opened. 

The night was cool but bright, with stars and constellations dotting the sky and shining starlight on the trees. It showed through the golden leaves of autumn, casting the forest in a soft golden glow. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the trees and stars as well as the fresh air and crisp breeze. He felt slightly tired when he was walking through the halls earlier, but now he felt alive and energetic. Tauriel’s raised eyebrow and stern expression kept him from racing into the forest though. She was happy to see him so enthusiastic, but she did not want to break the news to the king that his son had reopened his wounds or managed to injure himself again. 

He glanced over at Estel and smiled at the look of wonder on his face. Estel had spent most of his time inside with him and his family, and had not had the chance to explore the forest surrounding the forest. 

Estel was in awe. Imladris was beautiful at night, and in the day, but the Greenwood was something else entirely. The forest was alive around them and the sounds of wildlife could be heard echoing through the forest. The Greenwood held a natural effervescence while Imladris was more of a reserved and ethereal beauty. 

They walked around the forest surrounding the stronghold for what felt like hours before going back inside. Legolas was very tired after their walk, so Tauriel linked their arms together and helped him back to his rooms. The group went their separate ways, with the Elrondions departing for their quarters to go to bed. After helping Legolas back to his quarters and ensuring that he was okay, Tauriel also left for her quarters. Legolas was alone. 

He felt quite weary, but not tired enough to go to bed. He changed into his bedclothes, sat in a chair by the fireplace, and began to read. 

Quite some time, a knock on his door pierced the silence. Legolas called for them to enter and put his book down, sitting up slightly. He relaxed after seeing that it was only his father coming to check up on him. 

“A, ion-nin. How are you feeling?” Thranduil went to sit on the divan with Legolas, scrutinizing his appearance. 

“Tired, ada. It was nice to be outside though. I feel a little less restless now. Thank you.” 

His father gently smiled and replied. “Of course, penneth. The fresh air does wonders for one’s mind and spirit. I came here to see you, and I am happy with what I see. Have a good night Legolas.” His father went to stand, but Legolas put a hand on his arm and he stopped moving and turned to look at his son. 

“Ada, can you stay here for a little while?” His father smiled. “Of course. You wouldn’t believe what happened in council today…” Legolas listened to his father talk about his day, making comments every so often but mostly listened. He began to drift off, and finally fell asleep against his father’s shoulder. Thranduil had noticed when he first began to fall asleep, and shook his head at his son’s antics. 

“Stubborn child. I suppose he gets that from me though.” He carefully propped Legolas up against the back of the divan, then after pulling the covers off of his bed, gently lifted him up from it. He carried Legolas to his bed and pulled the covers up. Taking one last look at his son, he kissed his brow and left the room, leaving his son to rest for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Estel spend some time together.

Legolas improved rapidly in the following days. A week later, he was given permission to resume some of his normal duties and was allowed to resume training with light weapons. His work left him exhausted, but with each day the weariness was lessened. He spent a great deal of time with the Elrondions, particularly Estel. Elladan and Elrohir had friends from previous visits, and Arwen desired to spend time in the library. This gave Legolas and Estel some time to spend together. 

They spent a great deal of time in the forest. Legolas introduced Estel to his multitude of animal friends, and showed him his favorite parts of the forest. Estel would tell him stories about his time in Imladris, his training, and whatever else crossed his mind. One particular day, Legolas and Estel found themselves sitting in a tree, with Legolas intently listening to Estel’s story.

“I’m quite positive that everyone in Imladris heard Glorfindel’s scream when he looked in the mirror the next morning. I don’t know what Elrohir concocted, but it turned Glorfindel’s hair bright pink! Erestor and Elrond couldn’t stop laughing for long enough to help him, and it was by Erestor's help that Glorfindel did not track us down and murder us. Erestor made Elrohir tell him how to get rid of the dye, and he somehow managed to calm Glorfindel down. If he hadn’t, I’m pretty sure that we would have been subjected to Glorfindel’s mighty wrath.” 

Legolas laughed at the thought of the mighty Balrog slayer of Gondolin traipsing around Imladris with bright pink hair. “Well well Estel, it seems you’re quite good at causing mischief.” Estel beamed at the compliment and nodded. “I like to think so. Glorfindel is an easy target, and so is ada. I’m too scared to try and mess with Erestor or Arwen. I do enjoy living quite a bit.”

Legolas couldn’t suppress a shudder that ran down his spine at the thought of pranking Arwen. The one time he and the twins did, they paid. Dearly. “A wise choice.”

They swapped more stories and chatted about everything and nothing, enjoying each other's company. After feeling a slight disturbance in the tree, Legolas looked over at Estel and noticed him shiver. He had forgotten how easily humans got cold. The Greenwood was not chilly to Elves this time of year, but this was the time that the woodsmen tended to don cloaks. Noticing the time as well, he realized they had to return.

“Estel, I hate to leave, but it’s time to go. I’d rather ada and Lord Elrond don’t kill us.” He waited for Estel to climb down before climbing down himself. It was a short walk to the stronghold, but quite pleasant. The birds were chirping and sunlight cast beautiful patterns through the gaps in the trees. 

His wounds still bothered him a bit and he tired more easily, but it was manageable. The life in the forest around him seemed to soothe the pain and lift his spirits. They had the fall and winter, as the orcs and spiders were pushed back closer to Dol Guldur by the combined forces of the elves and the cold weather, but come spring the battle would renew. The cycle was vicious, but the rewards outweigh the price. Beauty had a price he supposed.

A hand on his arm shook him from his thinking. Estel was looking up at him, clearly waiting for him to join him in the halls. He hadn’t realized they had already arrived at the doors to the stronghold. His thoughts could wait. More important things awaited him at the moment, such as food.

Next time he went on patrol he would be ready. But for now, he had some time to simply enjoy his life. Straightening his back and smoothing out his robes, he linked his arm with Estel’s and proceeded to the dining halls, where his family and friends awaited their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all! I hope y'all enjoyed it. I love Legolas and Thranduil, and will probably write more (hopefully better) stories about them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
